


Ariana

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat with their adopted daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariana

Clint was holding his new daughter in his arms. She was a brunette with hazel eyes. Clint looked down at her and the baby smiled. 

Clint's heart melted. 

Ariana Romanoff-Barton was the light of her parents life.

Clint and Natasha had been married for over 2 years. Despite how much ever she tried to deny it, Natasha wanted a child. 

The thing was that the Red Room had sterilised her.

They were thinking about adopting when Ariana came into their lives.

They had rescued her from a burning building during a mission in Russia. 

Her parents were dead.

And the little girl was all alone.

They made their decision right there. 

They adopted the little girl. 

Clint had only seen Natasha this happy once.

During their wedding day.

Their family was complete.


End file.
